It is usually desirable to locate bird feeders and other similar objects from tree limbs or other supports at a height above the ground which cannot be reached except by use of a ladder. Since such objects require frequent attention, such as replenishing the supply of bird feed, it becomes a nuisance to have to use a ladder each time the object needs attention.
It is frequently desirable to locate such objects at a considerable height above the ground as when one wishes it to be visible from second story windows, decks and the like. In such instances, the use of a ladder can be dangerous.